Ashes
by BurstAngelSaga
Summary: He willed everything into ashes. Exposed that everything isn't so pure. She wanted him to make her impure. Willing snow to ashes, and defying fates illness. This isn't a normal love story. AU. DeiSaku.
1. Prolouge

Me: Hello, this is another new story it seems.

Naruto: You got to stop jumping stories.

Me: I can do whatever I want. Plus, I'm trying to get all my stories has best as they could me so, meh!

Naruto: And that means…?

Me: I don't know; just get on with the story.

Naruto: She doesn't own…"NARUTO"…

Me: No one wants to own you. ;P

Naruto: You -!

"_Our passion are the true phoenixes; when the old one is burnt out, a new one rises from its ashes." _

– _Johann Wolfgang_

He stood there, staring as white flakes fell from the clouded grey sky. Flakes landed on his cheeks only to melt and roll down and drip off his chin. He stared at his hands, palms up, looking at the mouths everyone he knew hated so much. They were cold. It hurt feeling that coldness against his own warmth, sizzling and burning. In turn, he was slowly turning cold. The concrete soon was covered in snow and windows frosted. The city was left dark as street lamps popped on and the streets were bare of any life save for the young man who stood alone in the cold.

His long blonde hair swayed in the wind, as his darkened blue eyes void of any warmth or life stared blankly at each snow flake. He hated the snow. To him, it wasn't as pure as everyone ever thought it was, if you looked carefully, it was always dirtied. Just like people he had come to know and hate, every last one of them who exist. Feigning innocence…only to be filthy and dirty. Nothing was pure to him. The only thing that met his life was misery, angst, envy, jealousy…impurities.

Clenching and fists with his teeth gritted. He glared at the snow, willing – wishing – it would turn into ash, to bring out its real form. He unclenched his fists and once again staring at the dreaded mouths that can make anyone tremble in fear. He started bring out an insane grin that he seemed to have adopted. Everyone else may have, but he didn't hate this curse – no, this gift. He created art with them, explosions! He could make anything return to their dirty, pathetic ashy form. He made the truth come out. This was going to be his life, his obsession, his true passion.

He stuffed his hand in the pocket of his jacket as he pulled his scarf up higher, covering his mouth and reddened nose. He was going to show all of them what he was made of, what they were messing with. Even if it meant he had to destroy himself in the end. His boots smashed the snows as he walked, smirking, and he thought of how he will do the same to those cold hearted people who had shunned him. Knowing one day they will fear his name. And his name was…

Deidara.

Long pink hair swayed in the wind, as a young maiden laid her head against the window sill. The window open allowing the cold air to flow in freely as goose bumps made their way on her skin. As if punishing her for wearing such short clothes, in such a cold season. Though she didn't mind nor care. Her emerald eyes scanned the streets below her. They were bare, save for one person who was most likely making their way home. Their blonde hair flowed and she thought it was beautiful in some way. She sighed and pulled herself inside, closing the windows shut and locking the hatch.

She coughed, her skin would be said as a sickly pale, but to most it was a shinning, beautiful pale. As white as the moon, they said. Even more pure then the snow itself on the gentlest snow falls in the most peaceful night. Such over-exaggeration. Most would be flattered, or cocky of such praise. However, she wasn't. She didn't want to be pure; she wanted to be like others. There was one problem though…

She was sick. She was terribly sick.

She was kept inside, away from outside dangers. Her parents were afraid to expose their fragile girl to any danger. She had convinced them to at least send her to a private school, where there will be less danger for her to encounter. They had agreed. She was somewhat happy. Except, she'll be babied, thought of as weak and only be treated well out of pity. She didn't want that! She wanted to be like others, impure. She wanted to fight back as herself without anyone's help. And she will. Despite her illness she will defy her fate.

Smiling she got under the covers of her bed. Turning away from the bottle of pills on her night stand, she thought. She thought of how everyone will remember the name…

Haruno Sakura.

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, this saying…goes without saying._

Me: Please review and feel free to read some of my other stories.

Naruto: Next chapter coming up soon!


	2. How it is

Me: Hello people!

Naruto: You're slow…

Me: Not as slow as you.

Naruto: Damn you-

Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

"_People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes."_

_-Abigail van Buren_

Deidara walked along the streets, he was alone again. His feet smashed the snow as he prowled along the sidewalk. His bandaged covered hands were neatly tucked inside the pockets of his long trench coat. Blond hair was loosely braided and thrown over his right shoulder, as a portion was in its signature and covered the left side of his face. Under his scarf, he secretly scowled at the prostitutes and dirty men that usually came out by this time of night; it was sadly what the world was reduced to.

Everything was just so dirty now; nothing was pure or innocent anymore in his eyes. The people, who still thought this world to be a place of perfection, or a Garden of Eden, are obviously mental and should get a grip on reality. Soon he'll show them his art, reflecting the world, and they'll be his canvas. He, and everyone else left alive, will watch as the remains gently fall to the ground in ashy form just as the snow.

The blond breathed in and sighed. Although, he won't have much freedom with the group he's joined…well unwillingly joined…a few years back. They keep him on such a tight leash, it's almost sad as it's also irritating.

The bell chimed as he walked into a small café. He sat down in one of the wooden chairs and waited for a server to come by.

He remembered clearly how he had gotten forced into the little gang of theirs. It was mostly his fault, he'd admit that. They had cornered him in an alley way and he agreed to a silly bet that he should have known he wouldn't have won. Although, how was he supposed to know that the damn Uchiha knew how to make damn illusions, just by looking at him for that matter. The blond scolded himself as he remembered how badly shaken he was after they had released him from the nightmare.

"Excuse me sir, are you ready to order?" A high voice called out.

He glanced at his side to see a brunette with wavy hair and a traditional waitress uniform, her notepad and pen out ready to get down his order.

"Ah, right…hm." He huffed; her voice almost scared him a bit…

From the corner of his eye he could see the girl break out in a cold sweat, as her eyes only trained in one general direction. He followed her gaze to realize she had been staring at a very noticeable and distinctive white out-lined red cloud printed on the end of his black scarf. He smirked and almost felt sorry for the poor girl when she jumped at the sound of his chuckle. He looked up at the girl, clearly amused as her face paled.

"I'll just have the soup, thank you, hm." He said, being as charming as possible, even though it was faked.

The girl regained most of her color, enough to show a slight blush as she nodded a quick "okay", and scurried to the kitchen. Deidara sighed and pouted slightly what café was he in again? He was so focused on his thoughts, which his usually observant behavior had left him, and he failed to read the sign. He looked around, looking for a familiar symbol or a signature of the café, but found none.

Observing, he noticed there were very few people in the café as there was not very much tables either. The place smelled of freshly new paint and carved wood, and there didn't seem to be much staff either. Boxes were still packed in different corners of the room, and wires seemed to hang loosely over and under boxes. The blond sighed. No wonder this place was open so late, they had just opened.

His head jerked up as the bells once again chimed. The door opened and he almost sputtered as a girl with pink hair walked through. She walked to the counter only to have the brunette from before come out quite quickly and place her hands on the pink haired girls shoulder. He watched them as they exchanged words, the brunette looking overly worried, but then started scolding the younger as she gave her some type of medicine bottle. The pinkette stuffed the bottle into her dress pocket and walked into the kitchen, a worrying elder following behind her.

Deidara regained his composure and drank the water that he had been ignoring until now. He had seen a lot of strange fashions, but that girl just made it to the top of the list. Brushing it off, he decided that he didn't have time to think about a god damn girl. He felt a vibration in his left pocket. He reached taking out his cell phone, to see he had gotten a text from his oh so "favorite" Uchiha. He cursed as he was being sent out on yet another mission. Why won't these guys leave him be just for one day?

He stood up just as the brunette came up with his soup.

"I don't need it, I'm going, hm." He said in a blunt tone. He was too angry to deal with anything.

"B-but sir." She tried to argue, but her eyes lied back on the scarf as the boy moved to tighten it. The red cloud caught her attention and she gulped. It'd be foolish to sign a death wish today.

The blond smirked behind his scarf, as the brunette immediately lost her wits to fight, and he knew why. He, along with others in the group, had hands stained in blood, and are far from pure. They were the Akatsuki. The broken Messiah's who had said they'd change the world.

Teeth tugged at the bandages on his hands, and he knew he had to blow something up…

* * *

Long pink hair sprawled against the white silk sheets as pale lips moved, whispering a soft lullaby. She had just gotten back home from her school; apparently she had to stay later than the other students, since she was new. Her parents wanted to move to Vice City as soon as possible, when the crime in their old town had increased, they wanted to keep their precious, sick little girl safe. Although, she was confident enough to believe she can handle herself.

Sakura's illness was a problem ever since she was born. It started with a mild coughing when she was still an infant and in the hospital, but it became worse as her heartbeats would go rapid at odd times, and she would start panting after the littlest of tasks. It grew a little more troublesome by the time she was five. She had gotten a cause of asthma while trying to play tag with the other kids, as pathetic as it sounds. She was rushed to the hospital.

"And that's where the horrible truth came out…" Sakura sighed to herself, rolling to her side hugging the pillow.

The doctors, after a long time of thinking and reassuring, had concluded that she had a lack of adrenaline and so the slightest task would send her into an asthma attack. They had also concluded that she had a lack of blood pressure, noting the heart problems, and that soon she would grow a sense of fatigue. That's where the pills came in. They were to help re-produce her blood cells, and keep her heart-rate a steady pace. She would be just fine, as long as she doesn't do any tasks that would overpass her limit.

"I hate this…" She said to herself.

It was no lie. Because of this drawback, she wasn't allowed to go outside, except for school, but even there she was confined within the building. The only time she was allowed outside, was when the teacher felt pity, and decided to go out with her and pick flowers. As she grew, her illness was slightly better, but not enough to cancel out the original procedures to keep her health in check. That's how it is, but she wasn't a wallflower, mind you. She still held a fired spirit, inherited from her mother, and she still learned how to fight – without her parents' permission – So, you couldn't really take advantage of her, no matter how fragile she looked.

Sakura glanced at the bottle of pills on her side table. The bottle sat there teasingly, mocking her. She sighed, and reluctantly grabbed the bottle popped two pills into her mouth, and swallowed them down. She may have detested them, but she admits that she needed them, to at least lead a semi-normal life.

"But I swear…" She said to herself, gripping the bottle tight. "I swear that I'll find a way to make this illness go away…and I won't need any of this anymore."

She threw the bottle into one of the dresser draws and closed it shut. She knew she couldn't do this by herself though. There were plenty of people out there; one of them could help her get rid of this illness that was said to make her "pure". Sakura was determined and had her mind set on this; she will show everyone what she was made of.

Her mother's voice rang up from the bottom of the stairs, calling her for dinner. She called back her response and proceeded out the door, taking one more glance behind her, before the door was finally shut.

That night, fresh new snow coated the streets and an explosion from the distance and resounded through the night.

_Ashes, ashes, we all fall down…_

Me: Damn, that took a bit.

Naruto: A bit? You took your damn sweet time!

Me: Shut up ramen boy, at least I posted.


	3. Meeting You

Me: …I need an accent…

Naruto: Why?

Me: So I'd sound cooler when I insult you, Ramen Boy.

Naruto: Why do you always have to put me down!

Me: Because it's fun, now on with the story.

Naruto: She doesn't own NARUTO.

_

* * *

_

Ashes fall like snow. Snow falls like ashes. Both show the destruction of the world.

_-BurstAngelSaga_

Deidara stood under a tree within the school courtyard with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled the smoke only to breathe it out smoothly, as ashes from the end fell and the small fading ember melted indents in the snow.

The "no smoking" rule wasn't applied in this school, along with every other rule that was in regular schools. Why? Because the teachers in Vice Academy were too afraid to deal with the students and the ones who were now controlling the school is the Akatsuki. That's right, they had already token over a territory. The teacher's only job was to teach, while the Akatsuki did the rest of the work. They kept the students in order, and made sure to keep their territory by beating up, and occasionally killing, any other gangs finding the courage to try and take over the school. So far, none had succeeded.

Even with its reputation, the academy was still at a high standard. Trees lined the gate up the walkway to the courtyard. The academy itself looked like a giant mansion with multiple rooms, a castle if you will. And not too far off was a garden for the "flower club" and a pond, for kicks, some guessed. The students weren't idiots either, they have exceptional IQ's, save the ones who only got in because of their high class quality and a little of daddy's money.

Believe or not, our favorite blond attends this school, not only being one of the Akatsuki, but also being a person with a high IQ, so passing wouldn't be a problem for him. Although, being an Akatsuki member is what got him outside in the first place, you could say. Deidara is currently forced to wait outside in the cold, for a new student that was supposedly to be arriving. He was getting impatient though. Not only did he have a short temper but…

"It's been two fucking hours…" the blond growled to himself. "Where is he, hm?"

By order of Leader-sama, he had been sent to the main entrance to welcome the new student, no description was specified. He swore to himself that he'd kill the boy, if he's a boy, for making him wait for so long. Sasori was really rubbing off on him. He dropped the now used cigarette onto the ground and smashed it with his heel. He was ticked off now.

Just then, he heard a car pull up to the front gate. He never really looked to see who it was, he assumed by the fussing and assuring that the people were making, it had to be the new student. He sighed inwardly, waiting to be annoyed to death by a happy-go-lucky boy.

The sound of the car got further away and out of ear-shot, and footsteps grew closer to him. As the person was about to walk right past him, he grabbed their arm, which was strangely skinny for a boy, and 'tsk'ed.

"Don't go any further than that, I'm supposed to give you a tour, hm." He almost spat out. Deidara clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"H-hai, I understand senpai. Onegai, let go." A soft voice whimpered.

Deidara opened his eyes to see not a boy, but a girl standing in front of him. She was pale and oddly had pink hair that went down to her waist. Her green eyes looked at him, almost frightened, of course who wouldn't be when a random stranger was grabbing you so roughly. She wore a long light red coat with matching boots and gloves. He let her go and she immediately pulled her arm back to herself.

He gave out a harsh sigh, cursing at himself under his breath. He scared a girl, great way to make her feel like he was welcome. He couldn't care less though, he barely knows her and she won't be any help to his own goals at all. The blond walked a little ahead of her making some kind of hand motion, urging her to follow him.

"_This is not turning out to be a good day…" _Sakura thought to herself.

She had to go through hell and back to convince her parents to let her go to her school, even going as far as lying when she said that it was the safest school in the whole city. Now she had to deal with an admittedly handsome boy who looked like he was in the mafia when he had basically harassed her earlier.

"_Maybe he is." _She thought cautiously as she observed the boy from the side.

He wore the basic and quite lovely in her opinion, school uniform. He wore a long sleeved white men's blouse that had cross shaped buttons on the cufflinks. With a black vest that covered his chest to his waist, complete with a string bow tie. He also wore the traditional black dress pants and shoes. His hair was a golden blond and flowed a little past his shoulder blades with a black head band supporting the hair that covered his left eye. Taking closer observation she had noticed he was wearing gloves, she shrugged it off, it was winter of course, and the only other thing keeping him warm was a leather jacket with a red cloud printed on it.

Sakura looked away quickly as she found herself staring. Not knowing herself, that she had already been caught staring.

From the corner of his eye, Deidara had noticed that she had been staring, no, observing him the whole time. It was kind of a weird feeling being watched so closely like that; it was like she was trying to determine something out of him. He brushed it off and glared at her.

"If you're done staring like an idiot, then hurry up and get your uniform, hm." He said, pointing at the reception counter.

He let out an amused chuckle when she glared at him and practically stomped off towards the counter. The blond followed suit, to make sure the secretary was doing her job right. A black haired woman appeared at the counter and she tensed a bit when she saw Deidara. She composed herself and turned to Sakura.

"I'm Shizune, how may I help you?" The woman asked, trying to be polite as possible in front of the Akatsuki member.

"I'm new, so…I'm supposed to get my uniform here, right?" The pink haired girl had asked.

"Of course, name, age, and ID number please?" Shizune said turning to the computer opening up a student window.

"Haruno Sakura, age 16, and um…6046073." She said as typing was heard. The small woman disappeared behind a door.

The two teens stood there in silence, which Deidara hated. He was used to endless talking, even if it was with a person he didn't really like much. He glanced over at the girl next to him, and decided to make a little game for himself. Smirking he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing!" She had shouted on instinct, as she blushed. He chuckled evilly to himself and circled his arms around her small waist.

"Mm, I'm just properly greeting our new student, hm." He purred against her neck.

Chaos ran inside Sakura's head as the boy pressed her against himself. He was so bi-polar! First he was glaring and being utterly rude, and now he's snuggling with her like they've known each other for years. Then something snapped inside her pretty innocent mind of hers. She balled her hand into a fist and punched him straight in the shoulder. The impact was hard enough to make him cringe and relinquish his hold on her.

Realizing what she had just done she put her hands up defensively and started crying out apologies and bowing to her waist several times.

"You're going pay for that Pinky." He threatened as he rose.

"Haruno-san, I have your uniform." Shizune said as she walked in, saving Sakura from the most likely painful experience she will…well, never experience now.

Deidara sighed and glared at the two women before him. He started walking away with the girl walking closely behind, a bundle of clothes in her arms. He took the key that laid on top of the clothes and read the numbers etched in. He blinked, thinking his eyes were betraying him, and rubbed them, then reading the numbers again.

"Room…2041…" He said to himself, freezing in place. Room 2041 was right next to room 2117. Which, damn the gods, was his room.

Sakura looked up at him in confusion. The blond just shrugged it off and continued to lead her to the designated location. Once they arrived there, they had unlocked the door and entered. The room was plain for now, and there was a double sized bed with several pillows. The blinds were typical style and swished sideways. There was a desk on the opposite side of the bed and over to the left were a coffee table, couch, and TV. And small kitchen was set neatly in the corner, and a bathroom was set in the middle of the bed and desk. I'm sorry, readers, when I said plain; I meant what plain looked like to a school full of rich people.

Deidara stood with a bored expression, the scenery was nothing new to him, being in this school ever since freshmen year. Whereas Sakura looked at every detail, being poorer than other kids in school, due to medical bills, she wasn't very used to such expenses. She felt a small shove against her lower back, a silent order to hurry up and get into her uniform. She gave a small glare as they walked inside, he sitting on the bed and her heading into the bathroom.

Deidara let out a sigh and gave a small pout. Sakura glanced at him in question.

"What?" She huffed.

The blond, trying to look innocent as possible, looked up at her.

"I thought that you'd like some help, Sakura-san." A jacket was thrown at him the second that sentence was finished.

* * *

Deidara laid on the bed bored, not caring about the new wrinkles he was setting in it. She was taking so long, why do girls spend so much time in the bathroom? It was like they checked themselves out before being on their merry way. Finally getting impatient, he stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom door, knocking loudly.

"Hurry up, hm." He scoffed, his tolerance level running low.

The door opened and Sakura stepped out in the school uniform. It consisted of a white long sleeved blouse with the same cuff design as Deidara's, the sleeves having slits that reveled her shoulders and a bow was tied and settled on her lower back. The black skirt she wore was trimmed white and flowed mid-thigh. It was complete with black gloves and combat boots she had brought from home and a black tie. Saying she looked cute was an understatement, Deidara had to admit.

"…Hm." The blond was at a loss for words. He shrugged it off and went back to his normal attitude.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing? Screwing yourself, hm?" He said rather rudely.

Sakura blushed in both embarrassment and his awful language. She had been actually trying to pry open the new bottle of medical pills she had received this morning from her parents. Those things were always hell to open, for her at least. The push then twist method had always and forever will slip her mind.

"Well excuse me, senpai." She muttered under her breath, receiving a "watch it" look from the senior.

As they walked out of the room, they bumped into a rather tall boy who wore another schools uniform. He glared at Deidara, as if trying to kill him with his gaze, or imagining strangling the blond until he begged and died. Either way, you could easily tell he was after the younger boy. Said boy only sighed and nodded towards the others direction. Sakura was left completely confused as the unknown boy nodded back and they both walked down the hallway.

"Keep up, Pinky, hm!" Deidara shouted at the girl, and she did so and followed in step by the blond.

"Um…senpai?" Sakura asked reluctantly.

"What?" He grunted. She twitched the slightest bit, but continued talking anyway.

"Who is that person?" The blond glanced at her for the moment then looked ahead once again sighing.

"He's Ryoushi; a gang member from another territory came over here challenging me after he heard I blew up one of their bases. Now he's just asking for a death wish." He said, glaring at the last bit.

In all honesty, the only reason he wanted to kill the older boy was because when he went to confront him. Ryoushi had been stupid enough to insult the nineteen-year-olds art, and saying it was just a bunch of exploding trash and no one can ever benefit from it. It drove him up the wall, and now Deidara couldn't wait but show the little bastard what his art can really do, and it will reduce him to the filthy mess he really was. He will turn Ryoushi into ashes.

In no time they had reached a pond that was a little away from the school campus. It was surrounded by snow covered trees and the pond had frozen over, so it reflected the three people that are now currently standing next to it. Sakura had ran and hidden behind a tree, afraid of what they were going to do. Well, she knew what they were going to do, they were going to fight, or worse, kill each other! What a way to start the first day of school, huh?

"This is your last chance, Ryoushi. Go home now or be blown to bits, hm." Deidara threatened, one hand tugging at his glove.

"No way." Said the black haired boy, getting into a fighting stance.

Ryoushi made a charge at the blond, fist outstretched, only to be hitting air as his opponent quickly sidestepped out of the way. Said boy made a kick into the boy's stomach making him gasp for air and fall to the ground trying to swallow up as much oxygen as possible. After catching his breath, he glared at Deidara and stood up, once again in fighting position. The Akatsuki boy "tch"ed, and glared back.

"Better give up now, or you'll be blown away by my art. No pun intended of course, hm." Deidara chuckled.

"Shut up! Your bombing shit is not art! It's just an excuse to be a fucking pyro!" Ryoushi shouted back in retort, which was not very a smart move.

"And you think you're so pure, hm?" He sneered.

"More than you are."

A sadistic smirk made its way upon Deidara's face as his hands folded up neatly together in some kind of hand sign and was placed in front of his lips. Something landed on the right of Ryoushi's shoulder. It was a bird…a clay bird. For a moment Sakura looked confused when she saw pure fear and horror make its way across the black haired boys features, but she soon found out when her "senpai" whispered those two words that ended a life on that day.

"Katsu."

Then Ryoushi exploded in a flurry of sparks and smoke. Flames rose and spread, melting the snow and ice around the area. The pink haired girl watched in amazement and horror as the blond boy laughed in sadistic joy as ashes of his own enemy fell around them. She was captivated by what he caused, maybe, by a long shot, he can help her. That's right! If he can make the pure snow dirty again, then maybe…

"What's senpai's name?" She asked, letting her thoughts slip out.

Deidara quickly turned around to face her, forgetting that she was still there for a moment. He guessed that he never really told her his name, and didn't have to since she just called him "senpai"…but of course she'll have a lot of other senpai's now. He accidentally ended up looking into her eyes, which were captivated in amazement and horror, probably after seeing after what he's done. Smirking, he chuckled to himself. So the innocent girl isn't so pure after all, though it didn't surprise him. Everyone wasn't truly pure.

He walked up so that they were side by side, both facing the opposite direction. He gently spread his arm across her chest, making her flinch slightly, and laid his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"My name's Deidara, hm."

Now, the story really begins.

_When it starts snowing ashes. It shows the beginning of an end…_

Me: Well, that was longer than expected, and I may've rushed a bit.

Naruto: Work on your other stories now you slacker.

Me: Says the boy who's too lazy to clean his own apartment.

Naruto: You little-

Me: By the way! Anyone who can guess where the numbers for Sakura's ID cards and room numbers came from get Naruto's ramen coupons!

Naruto: What!

Me: Ja ne!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Attention Readers and Authors!

**Sorry, not a chapter- but please, please read.**

Hey everyone, sorry this is not a chapter- but I'll try to update when I have the time.

Ok, I believe most of you have heard of Lord Kelvin or Redbotton - well I don't know so much but I think I know enough to say I don't like it one bit. From what I know I'm pretty sure that Lord Kelvin is some guy who wants to 'help' fanfiction by trying to find 'Illegal' stories and stuff and getting them deleted. And I'm pretty sure that Redbotton is the program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net And I must tell you guys I personally love fanfiction. I do not want my stories being deleted though. And by the way I'm writing more than just this story at the moment for FFN and I would love to post them when I have more free time, but beside the point. Here is some information that I found on this topic. Please copy and paste this and put it on your profile or story chapter.

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to let out the word. **


	5. Vanity

Me: I'm starting to really get into this story, I really am.

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: I'm so glad exists.

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: So now I can eliminate Mary-sue's like Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn- wait, what?

Me: -Insert Bakura laugh-

Only thing owned is the plot.

* * *

"_I would rather be ashes than dust…"_

_-Jack London_

* * *

"My, my…, what a wicked child you are."

A slash of a knife, and the sound of a pained scream…

"I've been so good to you too."

Blood drips to the ground, and a body lays limp…

"So, what shall I do with you now…?"

A smooth voice fell out of pale lips, every word dripping with calm sarcasm. A bloody body of a girl laid in front of his feet limp and lifeless. This was the third time this girl had tried to run away from him, and now his patience has – had run out. He ran his hand through messy dirty red hair as lazy, hazel eyes scanned the body. She wasn't anything special, just another brat who had entered, off of daddy's money. Originally, she had been dating him for his looks and power, drawn in by the red cloud he wore.

He sighed as he crouched by the dead body, inspecting the damage he made. It looks like she won't do; he had been too careless with the knife.

She should've known everything wasn't as it seemed, well, until it was too late of course. Just a week ago, she had found that the gorgeous red head had a little habit of turning the victims he had killed into life sized puppets. What was even more disturbing was that he walked past them casually, like they were nothing. She couldn't do that. She couldn't live with those once alive eyes staring at her, telling her that she would meet the same fate; consequently, she did in some morbid way.

The red head sighed.

"Those blood stains will be hell to get out, Sasori." A gruff voice said from the door.

Said boy looked back to see a rather tall, built man leaning against the door frame, grinning in amusement. There wasn't much to say about his appearance except that he looked like a walking shark in a black t-shirt and cargo pants, clearly not bothering to obey the dress code. Sasori looked down at the white blouse, meant to be the school uniform but he detested the vest, it was splattered with blood.

"Ah, that's no worries, Kisame, just a little lemon-

"I meant the carpet, Shorty." The other interrupted.

And behold, the blood had emptied itself from the long dead girl had begun setting into the white carpet. Sasori used one hand to cup his chin in thought. How do you get rid of blood stains from carpet? The train of thought was broken as a large hand had grabbed the young boy at the collar and literally held him up in the air by the neck.

"What do you think you're doing, Kisame?" The red head muttered, irritation rising again.

The shark-man grinned and replied.

"We ought to go to the cafeteria, Deidara is bringing the new girl; remember?"

The red head frowned. "Who's going to be there?"

"Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu maybe, Zetsu, and Tobi, if he decides to be a little prick…which is all the time."

Sasori fought off a smirk and once again questioned his companion, his neck starting to grow numb, mind you. "And what of Konan and Leader-sama?"

"They went off to the Konoha district, new family, negotiations are to be made."

The smaller boy pried the larger boys hand off his shirt collar, landing his feet on the ground with a soft thump. He fixed himself and didn't bother changing his shirt, everyone in the academy knew that the Akatsuki were capable with murder anyway. He turned to face Kisame, a lazy smirk plastered on his angelic features.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

"Keep up, or I'll leave you behind, hm." Our favorite blond said back at the stumbling girl behind him.

He was slightly amused when she glared at him, and quickly walked over. To him, she looked like a lost kit desperately trying to follow a stranger that happened to walk by her alley. He had lightened up to her just a bit, ever since the little scene, but he still disliked her. She was too much of a goody two shoes. Also, she was getting a bit annoying. She had started clinging to him a bit more than when she was the nervous new girl. It was annoyingly cute, he had to admit, but there was a problem…

'_The kitty has claws…' _He thought with a wince as his hand brushed over the bruise which had formed.

Sakura looked up at her senpai from the corner of her eyes, unconsciously following his hand as it brushed over the spot where she had hit him. A small wave of guilt had washed over her; he was just messing around right? Although, you couldn't really blame her – she told herself – after all, her father was the master at making boys look like the scariest demons in the world. Nevertheless she reached up and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, making him pause in his steps, her following suit. Unconsciously she petted the spot where the small bruise was forming, pangs of guilt visible in her eyes.

Deidara stared down at her with a blank expression, mouth slightly agape, not quite registering what was going on until a small sudden pain rushed to his shoulder. His face went slightly pale, not from the pain, but realizing how touchy she was getting. He pulled back almost immediately, his color rushing back and the girl stumbling a bit before regaining her footing. His eyes widened when he saw that her eyes started to water with confusion.

"W-why the hell are you crying, hm?" He stuttered; he was never a fan of comforting crying girls.

She continued to sniffle lightly, bringing her hands up and wiping the tears, and harshly breathed out her words through the crying.

"B-because I hurt senpai, and he hates me now." She cried out. In all honesty, Sakura, being sheltered all her life, wasn't used to hurting others. In this situation they were both left confused, one not knowing how to comfort and the other not knowing how to "deal with this".

The blond blinked and rubbed his temples in frustration, letting out a sigh. He used his two larger hands to grab her smaller pale ones, to stop them from rubbing her eyes out. She looked up at him with glistened eyes.

"Look, that's nothing to cry over, so stop the water-works, hm. You look stupid." He said bluntly and sincerely.

He looked here and there, wondering if he said it right, or wrong, resulting her into crying even more. Guess this is what he gets for not listening to his mother about manners…well if his mother bothered with him at all of course. To his relief, he heard a faint laugh come from her lips, and saw her smiling up at him.

"Senpai is stupid sometimes." She giggled innocently the first thought had popped into her mind. Deidara blinked and then clenched his teeth, his hair shadowing his eyes and a tick mark appeared on his forehead. This girl did not just call him stupid. She called the great, artistic, gang member, Bakuretsu Deidara – stupid? This girl is out of her mind. How did she get into this school if she was stupid enough to call a gang member stupid? And why the hell is the word "stupid" repeating around in his mind!

He calmed his nerves and asked her the dreadful question…

"Haruno…"

"Yes?"

"What were your grades in school…?"

"Well…I really only attended last year of middle school…Straight A's…"

"Uh-huh…you were home schooled?"

"…"

By the God's no wonder she knows so little of everything! The girl was too naïve to know what was going on, what he was a part of, and what being molested looked or felt like! He calmed himself and proceeded to the cafeteria, with the pink haired girl following closely behind him. Different thoughts went around his mind about the girl's intelligence. He guessed that their parents had enough money to buy her here, but then again when he read her records it didn't seem like they had that much money. Someone must've recommended her, or playing favorites. He'll talk to Tsunade later…

He felt lustful stares boring into his back. He knew it was a couple or so fan girls that are attracted to his authority of this school, and his good looks. Ignoring them and continued to drag Sakura by the hand, more than awake that the girls switched their stares from him to the girl. Not that he cared. He placed his hand against one of the giant doors, pushing it open. Sakura gasped in awe as she looked over the cafeteria.

Well mostly the food was looked at, where he chuckled when he caught her staring at the lunch line. Amusement aside he pointed out the directions just outside the cafeteria to where he's supposed to meet his companions, while he stayed and got them both food…

'_Just right behind the circle of rose bushes in the pond clearing, hm…"_

She did as she was told and peeked around the entrance of the dying bushes. Seeing a small stone table with a canopy over it. There wasn't anyone there…

Sakura sat in one of the seats nervously, wincing at the coldness of the stone. She vaguely wondered if his group fancied the cold instead the nice warmth of the cafeteria. No matter, she didn't need to know about her superior to let him guide her. She wanted him to teach her everything that she had missed during her time of ill confinement. Resting her head upon her arms, she thought of the fight between her senpai and that boy earlier. Although it helped her pick her suitor – not to marry, mind you – but the way that sadistic grin spread across his face, his maniac laugh, it was…

"Terrifying…"

Her head laid against the cool stone as she held herself within her arms, shaking like the wilting winter leaves around her. She remembered everything to the last little detail. How the blood splattered and burst into an explosion, flying in the air in droplets before drying into ash and flakes. The horror that was etched on the boy's face as he predicted his death was terrible, what of his family? What would they do when they found out their son was dead? She had witnessed a fight, no – a murder and she wasn't willing to do anything about it…

In all honesty, she was afraid to do anything about it. Deidara had killed someone without a second thought; no doubt he would do the same thing to her if she ever told anyone. She didn't want to die so pathetically like that. She could see it in a silly head line – "Girl dies of tattle-tell" – such and ungraceful way to die and she wouldn't have achieved her goal yet. She stopped shaking and wiped away the bitter tears she hadn't known she had been crying. This was no time to be afraid of him. To keep alive, she'll have to stay near him and cling to him as much as possible…at least that's the hypothesis…

"Aw, was the little girl left alone?"

Sakura lifted her head and turned to see three girls at the entry of the little wilted room. The girl who had spoken had dark hair as the other two was a blonde and a red-head. They wore their uniforms loosely, revealing a decent amount of cleavage, and their skirts were too short and stopped only a little passed their thighs. The dark haired girl, who seemed to be the leader, had a smug smirk on her face. Sakura looked at them nervously and decided to speak.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, despite the menacingly evil stares.

Before she could register what was going on, her hair was being gripped in a fist by the dark haired girl. She watched as she pulled out scissors from her bag and chopped the air with them. Eerie giggles floated in the pink haired girls head.

"Not really" The girl snorted "We just don't want you any closer to Deidara, let this be your warning."

Then with a snip, strand and clumps of pink hair fell to the ground and flew into the wind. The hand that gripped her head pulled harder, it hurts and stung so much that tears threatened to prick her eyelashes. After what seemed like forever the scissors were dropped with a clatter, and a sharp pain flourished on her cheek. She looked up at the girl who had her hand raised. She was slapped. Blood leaked from the cut that was created from the long and polished nail. Sakura sat on the ground frozen as the girls walked out of sight laughing.

After she made sure that they were gone, she crawled over to the fountain that laid just outside the bushes. Lifting herself up, she looked at her reflection within the mirror. She almost cried at the sight. Her hair was messy and spiked up in un-even clumps and strands in the back. Her bangs were obvious to be much longer than the shortened hair and droplets of blood slid down her cheek and created a path before dripping to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill. What a way to start a new school day…

* * *

Deidara walked down the path to the garden were his younger sat and waited. He held two sandwiches within his hand, one for her and one for him. He didn't know what unknown forces lead him to be generous and buy lunch for her, but he just did so anyway without thinking. A girl brushed against his shoulder lightly giggling, which was followed quickly by two other girls. In which the blond stopped to glare at them threateningly. A jolt of fear went through their faces and they quickly walked away into the school.

The blond continued on his way when he saw flutters of pink in the air and on the ground. He gently snatched one from the air to decide, yes, it was a strand of hair. A very familiar strand of hair…

He ventured further in, passing the dead rose bushes, listening to the quiet sobs that ruined the peaceful silence of the clearing. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura hunched over the water fountain, tears spilling from her eyes and dripping into the water. He took slow quiet steps closer, observing her hair which had been cut shorter. He placed the sandwiches on the table and proceeded to walk towards the sobbing girl. He swallowed lightly and called out to her.

"Haruno…?"

Her sobs ended with a gasp and she turned around to face him. The look on her face stunned him. The girl's expression held such hurt and confusion that swam in her eyes. She looked down ashamed and supported herself on the fountain's edge. He frowned and – not knowing why he was doing this himself either – held his arms out, gesturing her to let him comfort her the best way he knows how, well the only way he knows how.

"Come here, hmm…" And with the slight command she immediately ran into his arms, knocking them both back. He sat with his arms around her middles, and she clutched onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest.

He looked at the pair of scissors on the ground and closed his eyes, sighing to himself as he continued rubbing soothing strokes along the girls back.

'_What the hell am I doing, hmm…?'_

_Then petals joined to lay with the ashes…_

**Sorry for the long wait~ I had a writer's block of the ultimate level; it's not nice at all. But hey! I updated! It's long! I'm not sure if it's good or going too fast, but; leave me alone about it and enjoy the story, hm? Soo…My other chapters for other stories will be up as soon as I get idea's and start 'em, Fairy Tales will also be finished soon. So, yay!**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES ME TYPE FASTER!**


End file.
